Une romance à Alola
by darkwolfdmon
Summary: Je suis Ryu, j'ai 16 ans , la plus grande fangirl de Gladio et de Pokémon Lune et Soleil, mais quand avec Natsu mon frère et ma meilleure amie Era sommes propulser à Alola, tout s'emballe entre mon frère qui risque sa vie pour Lillie , ma Best et Tilli , des émotions qui se contredise et une guerre entre le bien et le mal dont je suis la cause , et puis il y a Gladio ...


Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle qui commence.

C'était par un soir d'orage, que moi Ryu, jeune fille de 16 ans, rouge et yeux dorés, je suis la plus grande fan fille de Gladio, pour qui ne connaissait pas, c'est le garçon le plus canon de tout Pokémon Lune et Soleil. J'étais avec mon frère Natsu, cheveux orange, yeux rouges et ma meilleure amie Erra, cheveux blancs et yeux violet. On jouaient a Pokémon.

\- Bonjour jeunes dresseurs vous avez atteint votre choix ultime, derrière votre console vous vivez une aventure à Alola, mais que vous voulez faire de cette aventure votre vie. Dit-il sur un ton mystérieux. Deux réponse s'offrait à nous «oui» ou «non» Nous sommes regardons un peu effrayer, quand soudain un éclair puissant pour sauter la maison. Tirer par une force surnaturelle, nous avons cliqué sur oui. Un brouillard lourd et rose sortis de nos DS et de nos flotteurs dans la chambre, mes yeux deviennent lourds et je m'endormis sur soi.

Au petit matin, je descends avec mes amis. (English version) On a passé un moment à la veille, quand on a escaladé un petit rocabot sauté sur mon pied. Surpris je regarde mes amis d'un air incrédule, puis ma mère fit son entrer

\- Bonjour l'enfant, bien dormis. Demanda-t-elle en finissant de préparer le petit déj.

-J'ai préparé à manger à l'avance, vous devez être dans une heure chez le professeur Euphorbe pour qu'il vous donne votre premier ministre, la petite Lillie devrais bientôt. Je donnais un coup de coude à mon frère car il était un fan de Lillie, il avait des photos dans sa chambre XD. Il rougit et moi chuchota

-il y a Lillie sais qu'il y a Gladio .J'ai viré rouge pivoine en deux seconde cinq. Je me prépare en quatrième vitesse et je fais peur à Lillie qui se tenait devant la porte.

-IIIIIIIIH. Je sursautai et dit

-Tu dois être Lillie, on est presque accompagné nous et vite. Dit je trop exciter pour voir Erra et Natsu dans mon dos.

On était enfin devants la cabane du prof, et Tilli sortait à l'instant ou on louait Erra vira tomate elle est la fan girl de Tilli. Erra pris un Brindibou et Natsu un Flamand, quand je trouve le prof, il m'a tendu une pokéball

-Désoler mais il n'y a plus de départ, à la place je t'offre un tritox brillant, mais elle a très peur de l'homme seul un dresseur peut t'aider. Lillie pris la parole

-C'est mon frère, Gladio. Elle était très sérieuse. Dans ma tête, mon cerveau criait alerte rouge et mon cœur dansait pour fêter ça.

-Ou est que je peux le trouver. Lui demandai-je.

\- Dans la forêt mais pour le trouver tu auras besoin de ça. Il sortit de sa poche et me la tendit

-C'est un Type: 0, l'un de ces Gladio à sauver et un confier au professeur.

Quand je sortis de moi avait ramené une pokémonture Tauros

-J'ai tout entendus, tu vas avoir besoin de la forêt c'est pas la porte à coté. Il Sourit et moi donna la raine et m'aida à monter

-Merci frérot je te revaudrais ça.

Dit j'en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Je lançai Tauros au galop dans le chemin de la poussière qui menait à la forêt, il est une demi-heure pour arriver dans la forêt. Je laissai Tauros et entra dans la forêt.

Quand j'atteins une clairière je sortie Type: 0 de sa pokéball

Il clapa en voyant et partit dans la direction opposée à la mienne, je m'adresse à moi griffant le visage avec la branche basse, quand j'eu passé les arbres il y avait une falaise et je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter, j attrapai le bord de la pierre, mais elle est friper et cassa je tombe dans le vide et ferme les yeux en attendant calmement, mais elle ne serait pas arrêter par quelque chose de chaud et plutôt doux mais adrénaline était si fort que la seule a choisi que je vue avais de m'évanouir fut de beaux yeux émeraude qui me fixais froidement…


End file.
